monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Anemone Girl/Paradox
Sea Anemone Girl, or Isabelle as a companion, is a monster in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry “An aquatic monster that lives on the bottom of the sea. Like the Jellyfish Girl, she uses her tentacles to catch men off of boats and beaches, drawing them to her. Unlike the Jellyfish Girl, she uses her tentacles to hurt and torture her prey to weaken them, instead of pleasuring them. Once weakened, she uses her tentacles to force him to ejaculate continuously so she can feed on his semen. After humiliating her prey, she will draw him into her. Once inside, she will start to digest him at the same time she squeezes the rest of his semen out. Extremely cruel and almost impossible to escape from once caught. Luckily, they are few in number.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Tentacle Dance' – 3 Random Foes, Physical *'Tentacle Caress (M)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Caress (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Caress of Ecstasy' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Trance 75% *'Paralysing Tentacle' – One Foe, Physical, Paralysis 75% *'Mouth Draw' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (3 Turns Break) *'Anemone Peristalsis (M)' – Rape *'Anemone Peristalsis (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Bind 50% Strategy She only appears on her own. Her most dangerous attacks are Paralysing Tentacle and Tentacle Caress of Ecstasy, because they can easily put you in a situation where most of your group can’t fight. Aside from that, she is an easy enemy. Evaluation “Did it feel good to be swallowed alive by the Sea Anemone Girl? It looked like it felt really good. The Sea Anemone Girl appears alone, but she’s a powerful foe. Her characteristics are similar to the Jellyfish Girl, aside from the fact that she can act twice. Her tentacle skills can Bind and Paralyse you… They also deal damage so don’t hesitate to heal. She’s weak to Earth and Lightning. Status ailments are also easy to inflict and that could save you. Now go, oh brave Luka. At least don’t let another Hero take your place.” ---- =Sub-Species= Sea Anemone Girl or Anemo as a companion, is a monster in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry “A sea-dweller monster inhabiting the open seas. She is said to be a subspecies of the sea anemone, but her exact origins are unknown, and seems to bear traits of other species such as starfish. Her lower body has a peculiar structure for catching prey, and is not good for moving on land. However, by skilfully using her hair and tentacles, she can propel herself quickly through the sea. In addition, the tentacles on both sides of her lower body are retractable and can be used like a whip. When she finds a man, she will pull him into her lower body. By thoroughly caressing the entire body of her prey using innumerable wriggling appendages and soft protrusions, particularly focusing around the genitals, he will repeatedly ejaculate semen. The released semen is absorbed by her slimy membrane and becomes nourishment for the Sea Anemone Girl. She usually does not release her prey until he is exhausted, and will often squeeze him until his death.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Heavenly Slime' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75% *'Anemone Scissors' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 50% *'Anemone Hold' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 50%, Bind 50% *'Anemone Hold' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 50%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Melty Anemone' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 50% *'Anemone Vore' – One Foe, Devour Slimed, Slimed 50% Strategy Evaluation “Caught by a strange creature… You were sandwiched till death. The Sea Anemone is a mysterious sea creature. It attacks using Binding and Pleasure skills. Because she dwells in the sea, she is weak to Lightning and Earth. She is weak and should be easy to defeat. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Show that creature what a Luka sandwich is made of.” Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Scylla